Girlfriend
by wolfiegrrl246
Summary: Inuyasaha and Kagome r in another big fight but this time Kagome isn't upset, she's really mad. Summary sucks; better story; first songfic/fanfic; R&R!


**This is my very first fanfic/songfic so PLS, PLS, **_**PLS**_** don't be brutal but PLS, PLS, **_**PLS**_** review! The song is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.**

**DISCLAIMER:: MWAHAHAHA! Inuyasha's MINE! (hears gunfire) SHIT! (runs away)**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's all alone by a rushing river, more angry than ever before after the worst fight with Inuyasha. She then pulls out her Ipod and goes through her music. She stops and finds the perfect song to describes her feelings right then and plays it. She then starts to sing along with words, unaware of the golden eyes watching her and fuzzy ears listening in.

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

"_Why does Inuyasha love _Kikyo_? She's dead! When she was alive she wanted to change him into a form he HATES!"_ thought Kagome. _"I can't believe he even said that I was worthless and __Kikyo was everything!"_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time, you're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**_

_**Alright, alright, alright**_

_**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious **_

_**And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

_**I'm right, I'm right, I'm right**_

_**INUPOV::**_

I had been getting angry and didn't mean anything I had said. I didn't even realize what I was saying until Kagome slapped my face and ran off. I immediately regretted everything that came out of my mouth. It wasn't very hard to track her but difficult to keep up when she kept zigzagging through the forest. Soon I found her listening to her music thingy and my jaw dropped. The setting sun had framed her beautiful body making her look like an angel. Then her perfect, melodic voice reached my now twitching ears.

_**BACK 2 KAGSPOV::**_

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everybody's talking about**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

"_This sucks. Maybe I should just go back home with Shippo and never return. I can't leave Shippo behind because of that baka hanyou!" _thought Kagome as she sang along with the rest of the song:

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**I can see the way, I can see the way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**_

_**And again and again and again**_

_**So come over here and tell me what I want to hear**_

_**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again**_

_**And again and again and again**_

'_**Cause she's like so whatever**_

_**And you could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's every one's talking about**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

"_Is he too STUPID to realize that __**I**__ LOVE him __**JUST THE WAY HE IS**__**?**__" _Kagome thought.

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**Woo, cause I can, cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, when it's gonna sink in?**_

_**Hey, she's stupid, what were you thinking? **_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**Woo, cause I can, cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, when it's gonna sink in?**_

_**She's stupid, what were you thinking? **_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, no way, no way**_

"_That's it! I'm gonna get Shippo, jump through that well, and find a way to seal it." _thought a now determined miko. She stalked off completely oblivious to the stunned hanyou sitting in a nearby tree.

_**10 MINUTES LATER AFTER TELLING EVERYONE HER PLAN EXCEPT INUYASHA::**_

"Well, Goodbye everyone! We're gonna miss you!" said Kagome and Shippo in sync. Everybody was on the verge of tears knowing that they would never see each other again. Kagome left a note with Sango to Inuyasha explaining that he could live his life with Kikyo now since he loved being with her so much and to not worry about her any more. Shippo had gathered up all his belongings and put it all in Kagome's yellow bag with all her own stuff.

Then they left for the Bone Eater's Well.

They jumped in, Shippo held very close to Kagome's chest so he would not be left behind, but didn't go very far since a very strong, very _male_ hand had caught Kagome's in a second. Then she started to be pulled up by him. But before she could say anything or even react when she got to her feet outside the well…

"I'm sorry, Kagome! Please don't leave me!" Inuyasha said as he pulled her tight to him, Shippo too, and closed his eyes, inhaling her wonderful Japanese Cherry Blossom/peach scent. There was only stunned silence from the miko and fox demon, Shippo can't say a word since he's smushed between the two. Inuyasha then realized that Shippo couldn't breath so he pulled away just enough for him to breath. Inuyasha gazed into the miko's face and managed to read all of her emotions before they disappeared: shock, disbelief, hope, love, and finally distrust but mostly shock.

"I love you," whispered a love struck hanyou.

* * *

**Please review and remember: DON'T BE BRUTAL! IT'S MY **_**FIRST**__**!**_


End file.
